1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for integrating magnetic elements into at least one of a cavity or a core of a mold used in injection molding processes for forming overmolded components, the magnets facilitating precise placement of thin wires in the overmolded components.
2. Related Art
The term solid (or phase-change) inkjet printing refers to a class of image forming processes and/or image forming devices that employ inks that are presented in a solid, often wax-like, form. The solid inks are melted into a liquid form or phase between an ink loading portion of an ink storage and supply device and an ejection-type ink delivery printhead. The ejection-type ink delivery printhead may dispose the ink presented to it in a melted/liquid form or phase onto a heated intermediate transfer structure such as an intermediate transfer drum, or directly onto a substrate of an image receiving medium, which may also have been preliminarily heated to better accept the melted ink.
Solid (or phase-change) inkjet printers melt the solid ink to a liquid at an outlet end of the ink storage and supply device before the ink is fed to the complex plumbing of the inkjet printhead. The ink then, in its heated/liquid form or phase, is typically jetted from the nozzles using a piezoelectric actuated printhead, sometimes referred to as a “jetstack.” The printhead is used to deliver the ink, in its heated/liquid form or phase, to a heated surface of the intermediate transfer apparatus for further transfer to a substrate of image receiving medium, or directly to the substrate where the ink cools to form a sometimes significantly raised printed image on the substrate.
A typical configuration of a solid (or phase-change) inkjet delivery system printhead often includes multiple laminated plates, sheets or layers stacked in a superimposed relationship. The multiple laminated plates, sheets or layers may be formed from different materials, which include stainless steel and polyimide, among others. The plates, sheets or layers, in a direction from an ink source in the form of an ink storage and supply device to the ink outlet nozzles, may include: a layer including multiple piezoelectric transducers, a diaphragm plate layer on which the piezoelectric transducers act, an ink pressure chamber plate layer, an inlet/outlet plate layer, an adhesive layer, an aperture brace plate layer (also referred to as a “support brace” layer), and an outlet aperture plate, which may also be referred to as an orifice plate or a front face plate. The outlet aperture plate will generally be made of stainless steel and be relatively thin. Typically, the outlet aperture plate and the aperture brace plate layer are brazed together using, for example, a high temperature interface alloying process, to form an aperture plate/brace plate unit. The aperture plate/brace plate unit may then be glued with the rest of the jetstack using the adhesive layer.
The inkjet printhead may include one or more ink pressure chambers coupled to, or in fluid communication with, one or more ink inlets, via which ink is introduced into the inkjet printhead from one or more ink sources, and one or more ink ejection outlets, for example, apertures, orifices or nozzles, via which ink is ejected as a stream of ink droplets to be deposited on a substrate. A typical inkjet printer includes a plurality of printheads with a plurality of ink pressure chambers with each of the plurality of ink pressure chambers being in fluid communication with one or more of the apertures/orifices. Each aperture/orifice may be in fluid communication with a respective ink pressure chamber by way of the ink passage.
In general then, the inkjet printhead comprises a stack of joined plates that have manifolds to route the ink from ink sources to the image receiving medium substrate via an array of individual jets each ending in a respective aperture/orifice from which the ink is dispensed. The plates of the inkjet printhead are aligned such that respective holes in each plate form the ink passages. The respective holes in each of the layers other than the aperture plate layer may be of a same size or of varying sizes. Common to these devices is that the apertures/orifices are generally of a significantly smaller cross-sectional dimension than the respective holes in each of the layers above the aperture plate.
In operation, the piezoelectric transducers receive an activating signal, and upon activation, depress the portion of the diaphragm plate with which they are associated exerting a pressurizing force on individual ones of the ink pressure chambers formed in the inkjet printhead pushing the ink downward along the vertical portion of an ink flow path and ejecting the ink as droplets from the respective apertures/orifices.